Photos
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki pensait avoir trouver le moyen parfait pour faire chier son père.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Hawksdeavor, Seroroki et Satoukouda.

* * *

Todoroki pensait avoir trouver le moyen parfait pour faire chier son père. Il avait eu cette idée en voyant Midoriya allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Bakugou.

Il était content de les voir comme cela. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à régler leurs problèmes. Surtout que comme cela ils lui foutaient la paix. Il avait plus de temps pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était donc bien content de se débarrasser d'eux.

En les voyant comme cela, il avait pensé à son père. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui faire une petite blague. Il avait donc sorti son téléphone portable pour prendre ses amis en photo. Bien sûr, il avait dû faire attention à ne pas être remarqué par Bakugou. Si son camarade l'avait vu, il ne doutait pas qu'il se serait fait pourchasser toute la journée.

Après avoir pris sa photo, il l'envoya à son père. Il s'était attendu à recevoir une réponse immédiate mais, son père ne lui répondit rien. Il aurait pourtant dû se mettre en colère contre lui. Son père aurait pu lui demandait au moins pourquoi il lui envoyait cela. Cependant, il n'eut aucune réponse à son message. Même après plusieurs jours.

Cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour le provoquer. Son père avait sans doute dû penser que cela avait été une erreur. Il s'était peut-être dit que l'un des camarades de Todoroki lui avait volé son téléphone pour lui faire une blague. La prochaine fois, il devrait donc laisser un petit message accompagnant la photo.

Une chance pour lui, il ne manquait pas de sujet dans sa classe. Il était risqué pour lui de trop prendre de photos de Bakugou et Midoriya. Il ne comptait pas s'expliquer auprès d'eux.

Il décida donc de prendre des photos de Kaminari et Shinsou. C'était plus facile pour lui de prendre des clichés d'eux. Kaminari était quelqu'un de très tactile. Ce n'était donc pas dur de le voir en train de coller son petit ami.

Il eut donc de nouvelles très belles photos qu'il envoya à son père. Cette fois-ci, il prit la peine de laisser un petit message.

'Salut Papa ! Comme tu vois, on s'amuse bien dans les dortoirs !'

Comme cela son père saurait que cela venait de lui. Encore une fois, Endeavor ne réagit pas à ses messages. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir une réaction de sa part ? Il n'allait pas lui envoyer une photo de Sero et lui, quand même.

Il décida donc de continuer à prendre des photos de ses camarades. Après avoir fait Shinsou et Kaminari, il décida de passer à Satou et Kouda. Il réussit à capturer un moment très mignon où Satou nourrissait son petit ami.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de son père. Todoroki ne comprenait pas. Depuis le temps, Endeavor avait dû comprendre que cela venait bien de lui. Alors pourquoi il ne lui disait rien ? Est-ce qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal ?

En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner comme cela. Il arriverait à obtenir une réaction de son père. Il continua donc de lui envoyer des photos de ses camarades.

Une fois, il se fit prendre par Asui.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de passe-temps, Todoroki-chan !"

"Oh ! C'est pour mon père !"

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines mais, il réussit enfin à recevoir un texto de son père.

'Il faut qu'on parle, Shouto !'

Todoroki aurait pu sauter de joie. Il savait très bien de quoi son père voulait lui parler. Il était évident que c'était au sujet des photos qu'il lui envoyait. Endeavor allait enfin lui montrer à quel point il était en colère de recevoir ce genre de photos.

Il accepta donc d'aller le voir le plus tôt possible.

"Je suis content de te voir Shouto !" lui dit son père quand il retourna chez eux. "Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à te voir !"

Oui, il savait très bien. Son père n'en pouvait plus de recevoir des photos de ses camarades.

"Je pense !"

"Bien ! Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant pour ma relation avec Hawks !"

Todoroki fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son père lui parlait du second héro ? Il n'était pas censé lui parler de cela.

"On a tout fait pour être discrets, pourtant !" reprit son père, toujours très calme. "En tout cas, tu aurais pu me le faire savoir autrement qu'en m'envoyant des photos de tes camarades !"

"Oh !"

Todoroki ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Son père venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait une relation avec le héro numéro deux. Comment il était censé réagir à ça ?

"En tout cas, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer ce genre de photos ! Tu dois respecter la vie privée de tes camarades !"

"Euh... D'accord !"

Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction à laquelle, il s'était attendu de la part de son père. En tout cas, il avait compris. Il n'enverrait plus de photos à son père.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
